


Escape from Darkiplier

by MidnightFoxFire



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Fear of Death, Gen, Horror, I think there is something wrong with me, It is kinda cool tho, Original Character(s), Torture, Violence, this is dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightFoxFire/pseuds/MidnightFoxFire
Summary: Honestly I don't know where this is going to end yet. All I know is Darkiplier has caught his next victim and he does not plan on being nice to them.Also, I don't know these characters or anything. Blah, blah, blah.





	Escape from Darkiplier

I woke to someone shaking my shoulders violently. 

“Wake up! Please! Before he comes back!” The mystery person said. 

I opened my eyes and soon as I did the light gave me a splintering headache so I closed them right away. My brain was foggy and I couldn’t quite process what was happening. Where am I, I thought, what’s happening? I rubbed my head with my right hand but when I went to move my left hand, I found that I couldn’t. “Wha…”

I braced my self for the headache and opened my eyes again. My left hand was tied to the chair I was sitting in with thick rope. Both my legs were tied down as well. Panic raised in me. “Help!” I screamed.

“What does it look like I’m doing!” Said the strangely familiar voice of a man. He was trying, but failing, to untie one of my legs.  
“What’s happening?!” The danger of the situation started to settle in. “How did I get here? Who are you?” 

“SHUT UP!” The man practically screamed and I jumped, well as much as I could with my left wrist and both legs still restrained, from the sudden outburst. “I need to concentrate.” The man grunted, then slapped his forehead, and started mumbling to himself. The man was looking down trying to untie my ankle, but even though I couldn’t see his face, he looked a little familiar. 

“Who-“ 

“SHUT UP” The man yelled again, this time he looked at me when he said it. He looked like Markiplier. There’s no way this is actually Markiplier. I told myself. I must be dreaming. This can’t be real. 

“Are you-“ I started.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!!” He yelled yet again. “I can’t concentrate.” He then proceeded to hit is head, rather hard, against the arm rest of the chair I was in and his mumbling started up again. There is no way this is Markiplier. I must be hallucinating. 

The person managed to get my right leg untied and started to untie my right leg while I tried to untie my left hand. It was extremely difficult because I only hand one hand and the rope was tied in a very tight knot. 

The man was able to untie my other leg and then he sat up to help me with the knot on my wrist. Before we could even touch the rope, the person was yanked back by an invisible force. His back hit the wall of the room with a loud BANG and he slumped to the floor mumbling inaudible things. Fear rose in me. I need to leave! I started yanking the knot on my wrist in the hopes that it would loosen, but I think I was only making the knot worse.

“Come on! Loosen!” I said to the knot as if it would follow my command. 

Across the room the man rose to his feet, but I could tell that this was not the same man as before. He may look more or less the same but this creature was pure evil. His skin was now grayed out and his eyes were the color of rubies. He walked toward me with a strange calmness. I struggled with the knot faster in the hopes of freedom before this demon reached me. Unfortunately for me, it reached me before I could get free.

He grabbed my free hand with uncanny force and chuckled an evil laugh. “There is no escaping for you darling.”


End file.
